Walking Wounded
by SeraphimXII
Summary: Sam ran off to college. Dad's gone off on a hunt, parting words telling me of a job down in Iowa. They've left me and... I just can't do this anymore. WARNINGS INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**Title-** Walking Wounded

**Series-** _Supernatural_

**Disclaimer- **I do not own.

**Warnings- **AU, Preseries, Character Death

**Character(s)/ Pairing(s)- **Dean

**Rating- **M

…..

_Sam ran off to college. Dad's gone off on a hunt, parting words telling me of a job down in Iowa. They've left me and... I just can't do this anymore._

…...

Dean sat in the back of the old honky tonk, clutching his beer with a vice-like grip as he stared off, eyes distant, vacant. The evening crowd was slowly making their way to the local haunt. But as he paid no heed to the increasing activity in the once empty bar, they paid no heed to him. His presence had become ghost-like in it's anonymity. An anonymity he hadn't before tried to relish in. Usually opting for the more boisterous of cocky attitudes.

No, for the moment, he was content to sit in his decrepit corner. Trying not to think. Trying to enjoy the lull his mind had taken. A state that was becoming harder and harder to reach even with the help of alcohol. The waitress stopped by, Marian, making an indecent showing as she asked if he'd like anything. The offer heavily hinting at what he could have if it were just asked for. He shifted, breaking the state he'd been trying for the good part of the day. He slapped on the smile that had yet to fail him in any given situation.

"No, I'm good." he replied with false cheer and waning attentiveness. Marian visibly deflated, a pout she must of thought looked cute plastering on her heavily done up face.

He breathed a sigh. Downing the rest of his beer, as warm as it'd become, he got up and left the smoky establishment. Another time he more than likely would have been all over that. But things had changed. They had changed it. As hard as he tried to keep them together, he had ultimately failed. His family... no not _family_. His _brother_ and his _dad_. They weren't family in the sense Dean had wanted them to be. Had needed them to be.

They had _left_ him. Proving that the ties that Dean had always believed them to be bound by were thought of only by him. Were _true_ only for him. And that had him feeling more alone then he'd ever felt in his messed up life. Had hurt him more then any physical blow.

The ignored calls to either of them only seemed to solidify that fact.

He was unwanted.

He was unneeded.

The clenching feeling he'd been experiencing since Sam ditched him, became more prominent at those thoughts. Rubbing a hand along his chest where his heart thudded, Dean walked his way to the hotel he'd been staying in since the hunt his dad sent him a state over. His baby nowhere in sight; safely parked unknowingly in Bobby's Salvage yard.

Within the room, he dropped heavily onto the remade bed, arm already reaching for the bottle of jack left on the nightstand. The room was cleaned, him having no use for the 'Do not Disturb' sign since deciding on this _break, _had allowed for the luxury. The only items left for the housekeepers to come across anyway were his clothes and a bottle here or there. His personal weapons on his person.

As he took a heavy drink, he gave a cursery thought on the downward spiral he was caught in. To finally being dragged down with no more strength to stay abreast the despair of his miserable life. The drive that had kept him so gone, absent. _They_ didn't even **care**.

Well into the night, the buzz he'd been nurturing at the local watering hole, flourished with the whiskey he'd started to down. His throat felt knotted. Green eyes staring dully at the wall directly opposite to him lifting an entirely new bottle to his lips. His head bobbing. Body slumped against the bed's headboard, he palmed the cold metal of his trusted partner. The one that had never failed him in all the years he's had it has his own. His Desert Eagle.

He hummed a few bars of a song he'd heard earlier at the bar. A song he only remembered because of the two words that had managed to ring true for him. Walking wounded... _Walking... Wounded_.

Dean let the bottle drop from suddenly nerveless fingers after a last drink. It thudded against the carpet before spilling it's contents, soaking it through.

He glanced up at the ceiling but for a moment.

_Walking wounded_.

He lifted the gun.

Not anymore.

…...

The occupants of the Hotel Riviera were woken in the dead of night by the single shot of a gun going off.

…...

**One choice was all it took to change the course of the coming Apocalypse. Just one suicide. One death.**

…..

**A/N**

DON'T worry. :) This is not the end.

You'll just have to stay tuned for the next installment to see what's gonna happen next. xD I'd just like to say- Welcome to the "Walking Wounded" universe and I hope you enjoy your stay for the duration of this work.

Now... I'm gonna gush...

OMG! I did it. I didn't think I'd ever do it. But by the holy I did it. I killed Dean. I have committed character death. But! xD Is he going to stay dead? :D For me to know and you all to find out!

BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

The song that actually started this whole shebang is **Walking Wounded** by The Tea Party. Check it out and get a feel for the vibe that inspired this 'bout of writing.

Next installment is in the making.

Stay Tuned.

XII

_on a side note. I know... I've done it again. Created something new without doing anything with my other works. But! In my defense, plot bunnies a rabid and clingy._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title-** WW: Bad Moon Rising

**Series**- __Supernatural__

**Disclaimer**- _I do not own._

**Warnings**- _AU, Preseries_

**Character(s)/ Pairing(s)- **_Sam, John_

**Rating- **_K+_

...

_Dean's missing? He couldn't be missing. He hunts with dad, doesn't he?_

...

Sam had only been in school for just over a year before what he had been expecting to happen happened. He was contacted by his family. Which was more time then he thought he would have at Stanford. He wouldn't of put it passed his dad to come to the campus and drag him kicking and screaming from class if need be. He had honestly thought for the first few months that that's what was going to happen. As time wore on and no sign from either family member, ignored phone calls aside, he'd begun to relax into the learning atmosphere. There after all seemed to be no threat of family appearance, and as much as that had inwardly hurt, it was what he'd wanted.

Freedom.

Although deep down he knew there was always a chance they would come for him. Of course, as he headed towards his bachelor apartment and spotted the car he wouldn't admit out loud he missed, he hadn't expected his dad to be the one getting out to greet him. He, after all, had given the Impala to Dean for his sixteenth birthday.

John had is truck.

Immediately, the worse case scenario wedged itself in his mind and clung viciously to his over active imagination. He sped up until he was at the nose of the vehicle.

"Where's Dean." he demanded, trying to squish his growing panic. The set-look on his fathers face churned his stomach. "_Where?_"

John glanced away, the accusation on his youngest son's face something he couldn't swallow. Not when it was something he felt also.

"He's missing, Sammy." he replied stiffly, spitting it out before he lost the nerve to. He resisted the urge to shift under Sam's unwavering stare.

The younger inwardly bristled at the nickname, not to mention the tone in which the statement was given. He wanted to snap back but the worry that was slowly but surely clouding his mind stopped anything he might of replied with. He rubbed a hand down his face, instead, ridding his hazel eyes of the tears that had begun to form.

"Missing?" he repeated like it was a foreign concept while at the same time trying to wrap his head around the bombshell his old man just dropped. Dean's couldn't be missing. Dean hunted with John, right? No one went missing under John's watchful eye.

...unless it'd been on a solo hunt?

"How long?" he asked, eyes hardening.

John gave him a calculating glance. As if gaging if he should actually reply to the demand. That in itself set Sam's warning bells off.

"Four months." was the clipped reply a moment later. His dad didn't have to wait long for that one to sink in.

"_Four **months**_!" Sam reiterated in outraged disbelief. "And you're _only_ telling me **_now_**?"

John didn't want to tell the boy that the only reason he was finding out at all was because Bobby threatened to tell him himself. And right now he didn't need Sam to started hating him more then he did. He was going to need him for this. Telling him that the only reason he found out about his brother's disappearance was because a phone call from Bobby asking where the hell Dean was and why the hell the Impala was sitting in his salvage yard. Wouldn't help. On top of that Dean could have been missing a month before that. Having only been sending texts of hunts he couldn't make it to. With the hunts getting done, he'd thought nothing of it. Only realizing at a later date that they were being done by other hunters in the area. That fact did nothing for his already frayed nerves. He may need Sam but he wasn't about to take the boy's holier-than-thou attitude and warranted accusation anymore than was strictly necessary.

"You _left_ us, remember?" John growled, returning the glare Sam had set on him. "Now, are you going to help me find your brother or not?"

The taller huffed in irritation at the question- the demand as unneeded as it was. _Of course_ he was going to help. Shaking his head at his dad's audacity, he headed towards the apartment complex.

"I'm going to get my things." he stated, wondering belatedly if his dad would even allow for the time to report his coming absence from school. He chanced a glance back, John's stiff posture radiated a solid no. He'd call later. Right now he had more pressing matters to worry about.

...

Across the street , watching the Winchester reunion, an older lady watched. A slight curve to her thin wrinkled lips. This was turning out better then her father could have hoped for. Dear little Sammy wasn't going to be wasting his hunting prowess after all. Well, sure, they'll be looking for- here she had to let a dark chuckle bubble from her throat- they'll be looking for _Dean_. Oh that was priceless. Even though their main priority was to look for the missing boy, Sammy would be back on the road, and that's what really mattered at the moment. Sammy needed to refine his skills. And with Chris doing an _excellent_ job at playing hide and go seek in his dead meatsuit, it would be ages until they realized the truth about the _Righteous_ man.

The woman laughed again from her perch on the wooden bench. Her smile became deranged at her next thought. Green eyes, much like the missing Winchester's, flashing black for a moment before returning to _normal_.

She grinned.

Already news of Angel's being spotted in Hell's outer rim were being reported. Even though the First Seal was still intact, it wouldn't be for long. Time was such a skewed thing in Hell, after all, and by the time they _reached_ him it would be to late.

When father and son finally drove off, black mist left the dead body of Evelyn Murray.

Meg had such good news to tell daddy.

...

A/N

After much thought I have decided to slap this verse into one cache. Make it easier on you guys and to keep my pal from causing me physical harm. :)

Also to clear up, "Chris" is not an OMC, it's just a name I gave to Azazel's son.

Stay tuned for the next installment!

**XII**

_on a side note I am definitely going to try and make these longer._


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**- WW: Hells Bells

**Series**- _Supernatural_

**Disclaimer-** I do not own.

**Warning(s)**- AU, Preseries,

**Character(s)/Pairing(s)-** Bobby, Castiel

**Rating**- T

…...

_Not many others new it, but the demonic occurances flared after Dean's first siting in Michigan._

...

Bobby Singer scrubbed a hand down his face, restraining himself from slamming down his personal phone. Caleb had just confirmed what other hunters had begun to whisper about. Demonic possessions were increasing. Two in just this week alone. This wasn't good. The sons of bitches were starting to rally and _they_ were left scratches their asses wondering why. On top of that, the oldest of hunters were going missing; Daniel Elkins being the last of the known disappearances. Were they just picking them off? Or were they after something? Too many things were piling up. To many unanswered questions. He lifted his beer and took a drink.

Not many others knew it, just the Winchesters trusted circle, but these demonic occurrences flared after Dean's first siting in Michigan. It could just be a coincidence. But something in his gut was twisting the more he thought about it. Whatever was happening. Dean was in the center of it. Be it willing... or not.

The roaring engine of the Impala broke the silence of his home.

Bobby glanced at his watch. 12:30 pm. Winchesters were a few hours early. Going out to the porch with a couple of holy water diluted beers he waited for them to come around the bend. He wouldn't say this to either of their faces. But after two months working together, Sam and John had become quite the intimidating hunting duo. Their common goal of finding Dean bringing them together like nothing ever had before. It was unnerving the drive these two had. If he had ever questioned it before... the mechanic watched as the car stopped before him.

The taller of the two, the first to get out of the car.

Sam was his father's son.

…...

None could tell how long it'd been since they'd entered Hell. Only that time passed at an increasing rate the closer they moved to the center realm.

The cold depths were practically unbearable. The screaming cries of despair and pain echoing through the realm. The only warmth and comfort they could rely on- the grace of their brothers. This comfort enough to move the small contingent of angels onward. To coldly ignore the desperate cries of the damned as they spirited passed.

Time was not on their side.

Heading the group was the one trusted solely with this mission. The rest of the garrison there to make sure he succeeded.

He only had one shot at this. Just one. There was no time to rest. No time to regroup and gather reinforcements. If they couldn't make it, there would be no need to continue forward; no need for another attempt. The Seal would have already been broken.

They could not allow for that to happen.

He pushed on, a growl ripping through his throat as he quickly cut down a demon in his path. Burning the vile being from existence. He continued on. Mind focusing once again on what was before him. The only passing thought afforded was of the increasing strength of the opposing beings.

The abominations were getting stronger. More of the creatures leaped from the darkness, an obvious attempt at ambush.

Two of the five with him broke off to engage the demon's.

He along with the remaining of his garrison flew as fast and stealthily as they could manage. The others, like the recent two who had broken off earlier, were attacking another rim of hell to garner as much attention as needed for the smaller group to infiltrate the inner realm.

The soul's calling pulsed within him. They were getting close. But not nearly close enough. He could sense the soul he was searching for and the distance was vast. He could feel the soul's fading resistance. It's diminishing light.

Around the next bend they were met with greater resistance. He charged through. His remaining garrison staying behind to deal with the hindrance. He pushed himself harder, becoming nothing but streaking light through the maze of darkness. Leaving behind charred remains to the few who opposed him.

Another realm breached.

This was it. The home stretch.

The soul flickered before going out.

He roared as he made the last leap. Forcing his way through the souls binding cage. His surroundings rippled with the charge of his heavenly grace. He couldn't be too late. Not for this.

Blue eyes immediately caught sight of the soul he was supposed to save. The soul that was now off the rack. The soul that had been carving into that of another.

He felt a smothering weight fill him.

He failed.

Already his brothers were returning to Heaven. Numbers noticeably less then when they'd arrived.

The Seal had been broken.

The Righteous Man _broke_. The darkness already starting to settle in the soul. The festering taint casting it in hell's shadow. They stare at each other. One sizing the other up, and the other just unable to look away.

He should leave.

He knows he should leave.

_But..._

Green eyes continue to size him up.

He makes his decision and moves. Stepping forward he expands his grace, envelopes the fallen soul and lifts him as he shoots out of the decimated cage. Banishing the darkness from the struggling soul; burning away the impure- freeing the light trapped inside.

He saves the soul. Saves him because he met the green eyes of a broken man... and not the black eyes of a newborn demon.

He saves him and knows that he has done good.

A howl of outrage follows after them as they leave hell.

…...

**A/N**

I am on a roll! ! !

xD! How did you guys like? Thoughts? Guess's as to what going to happen next? When I finished the last one, I was already thinking about how this was going to play out. I have to say, I am very pleased with how it worked. :D The next one is going to take some time to get out. I already have an idea on what's going to happen, so awesome. It shouldn't take **too** long. :)

Thanks for reading!

Stay tuned for the next installment!

XII

_side note... still working on trying to make these longer and the next part is being a bigger bitch than I thought it would be lol_


End file.
